


Nightmare

by boundxdoll



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundxdoll/pseuds/boundxdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has a nightmare, and when he awakens from it, he still feels upset over what happened during it. Even though he knows it was just a bad dream he can't help but take it out on Ian a little bit. Ian knowing Mickey as well as he does decides comfort is the best option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

_He was seeing red._

After all that they had been through, after everything they had experienced together, their ups and downs, and now he was seeing this? He had gone to the Kash n' Grab to get some shit and that was when he saw Ian in the back, right where he and Ian had spent a lot of time together. He was so enraptured by pain, by hurt, and none of it made sense, why wasn't the front door locked, did Ian want him to see this? 

“An’ you wonder why I push you the fuck away?” Mickey growled from the doorway, watching as Ian stops, and freezes where he stands with the other male bent over one of the shelves. 

“Mickey...fuck...I forgot to lock the door,” that was the only thing Ian could think to say, he knew he fucked up. Honestly, he didn’t even know why he did it, but Mickey fucked other people why couldn’t he?

As for the other guy? He recognized Mickey as the kid who bullied the neighborhood, there were no words that needed to be said as he yanked his pants up and shoved passed Ian towards the door. 

“You forgot to lock the fucking door?! That’s what you have to say?” Mickey growled grabbing the guy in front of him by the front of his shirt. “You tell anyone I’ll fuckin’ kill you.” The threat wasn’t a light one, he would stick to it if it meant nobody else finding out. Needless to say the male didn’t need anymore encouragement to keep his mouth shut, nodding frantically the man left without looking back leaving Ian and Mickey alone. 

“Mickey…” Ian started as he fixed his clothes. 

“Don’t,” Mickey started, rage and tears coming to his eyes. “Just...don’t.” 

\-----

The dark haired male was tossing and turning in bed next to Ian, muttering in his sleep, until he finally jolted awake to see the redhead staring at him. He was still angry, it was a dream but he was still pissed. “What the fuck are you lookin’ at?” His tone hoarse and full of sounding angry and hurt. 

“You were having a nightmare, Mick. What’s wrong?” Ian was taken aback by how Mickey was acting towards him, and he knew that the thug wasn’t good with words, but he’s also never seen him have a nightmare. Hell, he didn’t know Mickey even had them. 

“It’s nothin’ don’t fuckin’ worry about it,” Mickey growled out his warning, rolling to lay facing away from Ian. “No, you know what fuck that,” Twisting in the tangled blankets to face him, looking him dead in the eyes. “If you’re gonna cheat on me, have the balls to tell me, don’t let me fuckin’ catch you doing it.” Of course, this sounded crazy, because it was all just a bad dream, but the pain had been so real. 

“Don--wha--Mickey I--Mickey I’m not cheating on you,” His eyebrows knit together, confused, and his voice soft. He didn’t...he wouldn’t...the only time he was ever technically with somebody else while he was with Mickey he was with Ned, and that was a while ago. The redhead chewed on his bottom lip, confused and trying to process what would make Mickey have that kind of a nightmare. 

“I didn’t say you were, I said if you ever do just fuckin’ tell me to my fuckin’ face.” The anger was still there and he was feeling more insecure than he usually did. 

Ian let out a soft sigh, he had no thoughts about cheating on Mickey, the thought never crossed his mind. He wouldn’t do that after everything the had been through together. He didn't want to ruin anything by speaking, Ian knew Mickey enough to know that sometimes it takes more than words to make him feel better. Leaning in the redhead began to kiss and nibble along Mickey's neck, and down across his chest. His fingers stroked idly at pale flesh just barely touching. Doting, loving, compassionately Ian continued to kiss and nibble gently. "You're all I need, Mick."

All of the hurt and confusion seemed to wash away from the older male as he felt the affection bestowed upon him. It was just a really fucked up bad dream mixed with his own insecurities...he knew that. "Backatcha, Gallagher." The dirty boy muttered, raising his hand to caress the back of Ian’s neck, awestruck at how quickly Ian could wash away his fears and replace them with this unexplainable warm feeling some people might call love.


End file.
